


Intoxicating Cookies

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Duo and Heero do after battle care with some champagne. :)This is in the same world as Not Quite Single and And All The Things That Matter.





	Intoxicating Cookies

Intoxicating Cookies  
by Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Note: This is world as Not Quite Single and And All The Things That Matter

 

The needle, curved and glinting in the light, pushed into swollen skin. Heero hissed, very faint, nearly inaudible. 

Blue gloved fingers, gently pressed the edges of skin together. “Ah told you it was gonna hurt.” 

Street light leaked into the rent by the hour hotel room Duo had put them in. Huddled in the bathroom, Heero slouched in the tub as Duo worked on his arm. “Doesn’t hurt,” Heero grumbled. 

Duo squinted one eye. “Yeah? Hurt like a bitch when you gave me stitches a couple months ago.”

“You are more fragile,” Heero said, wincing as Duo pushed the needle forward when it stuck. “We also had morphine.”

“Wull,” Duo said, pulling the needle through after a moment of it being stuck. “I did get some beer and I got a fancy bottle that was with it. I bet it’s really strong. Sorry we ain’t got no morphine.”

“Don’t need it,” Heero said, through gritted teeth.

“Yeah,” Duo said, “Wull, I got some work to do on the hole in yer back. I might want a drink. You’d drink with me?”

“What is it,” Heero asked, eyes clenching as Duo put another stitch.

“Wull, ain’t beer. It’s Ch amp ag nay. It might be electric, full of amps.”

Heero leaned his head back against the age ruined tiles. Now that the stitches were in his arm, they were going to move onto his back. Getting shot was the worst. “I don’t think clearly when you’re with me.”

“If I hadn’t been there,” Duo said, “You’d have gone through with your stupid shit about dying.”

“And the mission would have been successful, if I hadn’t had to carry your dead weight body out.” Heero closed his eyes, lips pale. 

“Thanks fer that,” Duo said, wincing as the smile tweaked his very black eye. He dropped the bloody needle into the opened suture kit. Duo sank down on the outside of the tub and started peeling the wrapping. “Let’s try this here amps shit.” 

“Do you, you know, wake up, after dreams?” Heero asked.

Duo’s one unswollen eye stared at Heero. “Sure. Dreams. We all got them.”

Heero winced and looked away. 

“What kinda dreams, ‘Ro?” Duo took a great big drink out of the bottle. “Oh man. That’s not bad! Here. There’s some Amps.”

Heero took the bottle with his stitched arm, looked at the label. “That’s champagne. It’s a wine.”

They took turns drinking as Duo got the next med kit open. “What kinda dreams?”

Heero took another long drink. “You. I dream about you.”

“About all the trouble I cause you?”

“Yeah,” Heero said. “Trouble.” 

“Lean forward,” Duo said softly, wishing Heero had other dreams of him. “I dream too. I think I’ve always dreamed of you.”


End file.
